User blog:ItIsAmazing/House of Anubis - S04E01 - House of Returning - Fanfic
Everybody is walking into Anubis House. Trudy: Hello, my lovelies, come in the kitchen I made cookies. Alfie: No way *runs into kitchen* Eddie: Just Alfie I guess, where's KT? Fabian: On her way I guess. Joy: Yeah you guess. *walks away* Eddie: What's her problem? Fabian: We started dating and now she's upset because we broke up. *goes into kitchen* Come on Joy. Victor's Office. Victor: They are back Corbierre. Those little brats are back. Living Room. Willow and KT walk in. Eddie: KT! KT: Hey Eddie. Willow: Hey Jerome. Jerome: Oh, Hey Willow. *smiles*. Eddie: I gotta go to my room to do some... organizing... I'll come back soon. Don't miss me. Patricia: Who would? Eddie: *looks at her and leaves* Eddie touches the door knob to his room and gets a vision. The vision is of Caroline and Victor in a room that is currently unidentified. Victor: Harriet, there is no reason for you to... Caroline: Shut up, Victor. I have every right to do that. Victor: You can't keep the... Eddie's vision gets interrupted by KT. KT: Eddie, aren't you gonna come in the kitchen and have some Trudy cookies. *smiles and laughs* Eddie: I just got another vision. KT: Of what? Eddie: Caroline and Victor in, possibly, a room in the Gatehouse. KT: And what happened. Eddie: Victor was talking to Caroline and saying something about keeping something. KT: Keeping what? Eddie: That was when you interrupted me. KT: Well, you were just standing still looking at the door, I thought you were like... messed up. Eddie: KT, I need to figure out if this is like another mystery. You know... like a... Victor: The hall is not a place to talk, either do something useful or go in the living room. Eddie: I'll catch up on that later. They both go to the living room. Victor looks at them strange. That night... KT's Room. Patricia: So, KT, how are you and Eddie coming along. *laughs*. KT: Well, Eddie had another vision, of Victor, and Denby. Patricia: Well... KT: He said they were talking about finding and keeping. Patricia: Well, Denby is the Keeper, well, her sister Harriet was the original one, but Victor still thinks Caroline is Harriet so that's... good I guess... KT: Well, Denby is The Keeper, but The Finder? There is no Finder it's just the Kepper, Seeker, and The Enabler. Patricia: Your point? KT: What if they found a fourth person to their secret society. What if... Someone out there is the finder? Patricia: Ok, that makes no sense but whatever. Joy comes in. KT: Great timing Joy *sarcastic* Joy: Well, this is my room too you know. KT: Yeah but... Patricia: We were having a little bit of a you know private talk. Joy: Oh sorry... *leaves* KT: So what if there is a Finder... but finder of what... Robert Frobisher-Smythe or something? Patricia: No... you are just being a little bit too much you know... KT... KT: *rolls eyes* At School. Caroline Denby: Ok class, today we are going to be learning about ancient egypt, why is the egyptian... Eddie: *whisper* I'm gonna try to find out more about Denby and the vision. KT: *whisper* Ok Caroline: Sharing secrets are you? You mind sharing them with the class? KT: No I was just... Caroline: Just what? *looks* Ok, anyways as I was saying... Later. Anubis House. Living Room. Willow: So Jerome which outfit suited me the best. Jerome: Willow, I just watched you wear 3 different dresses, and they all look good on you. Mara listens at the door. Willow: So what about you and Mara? Jerome: Me and Mara are done forever. Willow: Are you sure? Jerome: Yeah, positive. Willow: ok then. Jerome: Well, she was you know, a bit different then me. But I had a crush on her, but then I met you and found out how awesome you are. Mara: *walks in* Oh really Jerome! Jerome: How long have you been listening at the door? Mara: Long enough to find out that you betrayed me! *leaves* That night. KT's Room. Patricia and Joy are away from the room. KT: So you heard Victor saying. Eddie: That there are these tears of gold that make elixir. KT: Of life? Eddie: Of life... Yeah, he was talking to Caroline also in his office but I couldn't really hear what he was saying. Victor: *opens door* Did you not hear me call out curfew. Eddie: Sorry. Wait, KT... *mouths* Check your phone...*goes downstairs* Victor: Where are Patricia and Joy? KT: I don't know. Victor: *leaves* Patricia... Joy... where are you? KT checks phone. She gets a text message from Eddie saying to meet in the kitchen at 12:00. Midnight. Kitchen. KT: Eddie? Where are you? Eddie: Right here. KT: Eddie are you out of your mind? Eddie: Not really. I got Nina's locket, were going to the cellar. KT: Why? Eddie: Because Victor is always down there if he's not in his office. KT: Alright, let's go. They both go down. Both hear Victor in Frobisher's antechamber. KT: Shh... He's in the antechamber. They listen. Victor: Harriet, What do you mean by you found something in the Gatehouse? Caroline: I mean... I was cleaning the Gatehouse and found a hidden passage way. Victor: Where? Caroline: Upstairs, where the organ is. KT: *whispers* Hidden passageway? Caroline: And I opened it and found writing on the wall. It said "The key is beneath the whispering voice." And then there was a key hole. Eddie hits something. Caroline: Someone's here. KT: Way to go, Eddie. Eddie: Run. Victor presses the button. KT and Eddie runs but KT falls. The numbers start changing on the code thing. COMMERCIAL BREAK. KT falls. Eddie: Come on get up. The numbers are at 18--. They both run before it reaches 1890. Victor: There's no one here. Caroline: Look, it's getting late I better go. Gotta figure out what that means anyway. Next morning. At School. Fabian: What whispering voice? KT: I have no idea. Eddie: We both heard Victor and Denby in the antechamber last night anways. Patricia: What were they doing over there? Eddie: No idea. KT: Maybe they thought under meant under the house. You know Anubis House? Fabian: KT you are an amazing genius. Eddie: Wait. Maybe under the whispering voice could mean Denby. Patricia: I highly doubt that she would find a key under her. Unless it's thta time of the month again... Eddie: No I meant KT has a crescent moon key and she stole her sisters sun key. Patricia: Your point? Eddie: Someone stals Denby and the rest of us go in the Gatehouse and look for it. Alfie: I have something to say. I spoke to Amber, and next week I'm going to visit her in New York. But my parents aren't letting me come back. They want to find a place for me in New York. Bye I guess. That night. Gatehouse. Fabian: Someone's gotta stall Denby. Eddie: Straws? Everybody pulls the straws and Fabian's is the smallest. Eddie: Good luck. The others hide and try to get inside by the side. Fabian: *rings doorbell* Caroline: *answers* Ugh, another student how many times did I tell you the gatehouse is out of bounds. Inside. Eddie: Ok Patricia, KT. Your ready. She said near the organ but where? KT: *accidentally opens a door* I think I found it. Ouside. Fabian: See. I was being chased by a racoon. Can you go check for me please? Caroline: Ugh, fine. Inside. Eddie: Great, another door. What next. KT: I'll try to put my key in, Ouside. Caroline: I don't have time for this. I'm busy. *closes door* Fabian: Uh-oh. Eddie, Patricia, and KT are inside. Caroline goes upstairs. KT: It doesn't work. We gotta use Denby's key I think. Eddie: *finds paper on the ground* Wait, look at this. It says "The suns of sun will rise again, when the key of sun will open up the eternal meaning of life". What? Patricia: I hear footsteps. KT: Denby. Eddie: We gotta go now. They all leave the room and are in the room with the organ. Caroline: Why is this door closed? Cliffhanger -- Caroline is about to open the door where Eddie, KT, and Patricia are behind. COMMERCIAL BREAK. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts